Angel Torres (SWB)
Angel Torres is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is a survivor of the Crestview Bus Crash. Personality and Appearance Angel is described as a live fast, die young girl who always looks for adventure. Though not much for thinking, she is definitely a bad ass with a good attitude. She is seen wearing a white tank top with a flannel over it and a pair of jean shorts. She also wears a necklace with a heart, A+D printed on it. Pre-Apocalypse While also being enrolled at Crestview High School, Angel says her and her boyfriend used to get in trouble a lot. Devil was apart of a gang and helped Marco with his drug dealing. One night, she tried getting Devil out of it but was taken out of the building by one of Marco's friends, Tony, who had then tried to rape her after she snapped on him. Devil tried to help her but Tony got the upper hand, causing Angel to kill him. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" She is seen after the bus crash asking why they're just leaving the dead. Later, she is seen walking with some others. "Don't Play With the Wolves" Angel recruits people for a game of Manhunt so everyone can let loose and have fun. Amber ends up snapping on her for wanting to play games, but apologizes for being rude. Angel and the others go into the woods to play. Later, she is seen watching in sorrow as Stevie tells of the wolf. "Madness Begins" With the others, Angel is seen listening to Mitch's story before looking concerned at Spencer. The next day, she is with Spencer, Stevie, Robin and Ashleigh and gives Spencer information about Lisa Bowen. Later, she defends Spencer, and punches Josh, after he accuses him of letting Lisa run away. "A Cabin in the Woods" After scaring Ashleigh in the woods, she reveals that she found a cabin and thinks they should check it out. The two hike for hours before finding it. They enter, but are disgusted by the smell. They soon discover Lisa had killed herself in the cabin. Angel finds another room, where the girls discover someone had planned for them to be going through the woods to an unknown location. The girls find out about the dead rising as well, and are confused until an undead Lisa appears. Angel ends up killing her before they leave to warn the others. "We Have Each Other" Ashleigh and her make their way back to camp, where they explain what they found out. She is attacked by Josh, who tries getting her killed. Spencer saves her by killing Josh with a rock. She confronts Tobias on the cabin and they get more information from him. She is seen escaping the camp after saving Robin. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Angel is following Tobias and Spencer to The Reserve. She tells off Tomas for pointing a gun at Spencer. She is later seen watching Connor get killed by Cathy. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" She is seen watching as Rick is burned alive. "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" Angel, Tobias, Dani and Maggie are escaping the pack. She says they should hide in the cars from a carwreck closeby, where she finds Andrea and Chase, as well as the Nickols' and Maras. They hide as the pack passes. "A Good Place To Stay" Angel and the others are held at gunpoint by an unknown group until Tobias and Dani get the upperhand. She stays behind with Amber, Monet and Maggie while the others go to their camp. "Garden of Eden" Angel and the others who stayed behind are waiting for Tobias' group to return when Angel hears a vehicle coming their way. Recognizing it as Jae's van, the women run and end up at the gates of The Garden of Eden, where Eliza Monroe offers them sanction. "Live Forever" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Fear Growing" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" TBA "All of Us" TBA "Be Thankful" TBA "Promises" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Because of Me" TBA "Take Us Down" TBA "The Rusty Tavern" TBA "Hope" TBA Season 5 “They Lose Us” Following Cal and Kendall back to the school, Angel is revealed to be alive. “Waiting Game” TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Angel has killed: *Tony (Pre-Apocalypse) *Lisa Bowen (Zombified) *G *Marco *Daniel *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB)